The End
by Speckled Jim
Summary: My idea of what the climactic battle of the Harry Potter series will be like. This is now a continuing story and will take place from many different people's points of view. please RR
1. Chapter 1

Ginny had been so happy to see Harry, Ron and Hermione again after almost a year of them being away, searching for Horcruxes. They had turned up yesterday at Hogwarts to tell Professor McGonagall (who was now the Head of Hogwarts and of the Order of the Phoenix) that they had finally tracked down and destroyed all 4 remaining Horcruxes, and that they were ready to gather an army to hunt down and kill Voldemort. Since then, members of the Order, along with other Wizards and Witches had arrived at Hogwarts to help.

Before anything could happen though, terrified villagers from Hogsmeade had run screaming through the Main gates and up the lawns into the castle – the Death Eaters had attacked and were using the Village as a garrison from which to attack Hogwarts – she was not so happy now!

From the window of her office, McGonagall could see Giants in the distance, pulling apart the Shrieking Shack, and down in the grounds Centaurs were racing out of the Forbidden Forest as more Giants made their way through the trees toward the Castle.

Ginny was sat beneath a great tree beside the lake with Harry when they first heard the screams.

"Stay here, I'm going to get everyone together! Make sure you're out of sight!" Harry shouted to her as he ran away from her – she didn't have a chance to complain.

Giants were now walking up the sloping lawns towards the front doors, with many Centaurs weaving between their legs, shooting up at their faces with Bows and Arrows.

The sun had already gone down by the time Voldemort, with Belatrix, Lucius, Wormtail and Snape walked through the gates, with an army of Death Eaters and Inferi behind them – the Inferi were clearly the murdered people of Hogsmeade! At the top of the lawns, Ginny could see the silhouettes of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, and many of the DA, against the lit-up windows of the Castle.

She heard a harsh shout from the gates as Voldemort and Snape lifted up their wands together and cast a spell upon their ranks. They shimmered for a second, and then returned to normal.

Ginny felt someone grab her arm and spun around, her heart beating. It was Luna

"What are we going to do?" she whispered hurriedly. "We can't get up the lawn without getting caught!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"I've been hiding from those Giants all day, over in those bushes! When the Order brought them down, I was going to make a run for it, but then they came!" she gestured with her head over to the Gates.

They were still thinking about this when they heard screams and saw people pointing over at the Forest. A strange fog had gathered, and as they both looked where everyone was pointing, they saw Hundreds of Dementors gliding out from between the trees, accompanied by 5 Mountain Trolls, whom were moving much less gracefully, as they pushed trees out of the way to get out into the open.

As the full moon came out in the sky, they heard howling from within the castle. Ginny knew that Lupin had begun his transformation.

As the Dementors reached the Order Members (the trolls were still lumbering behind), bright light shot out of their wands. Most of it was just haze, but Ginny could see a few Corporeal Patronuses in it too, including a fading Otter, a bright and consistent Wolf and, brightest of all, a Great Stag, which was running around and charging at the Dementors with its head lowered.

Ginny heard more howling, and thinking that it was just Lupin, she didn't bother to look away from the scene before her. Behind her though, Luna gasped and began trying to drag her behind the tree which they had been crouched beside. As she was being steered away, Ginny looked over her shoulder and the bottom fell out of her stomach – the first of many Werewolves were dragging themselves out of the gap between the roots of the Whomping Willow. Ginny realised that the spell that Voldemort and Snape had used had made them unattractive to the Werewolves, so that they would not target them.

Most of them began running in the direction of the Front Doors, though some just ran into the Forest. A few, however, had started running directly for Ginny and Luna! She knew that the leader of these few was Fenrir Greyback, who prayed on Children.

"Harry, help me!" she shouted out as Greyback advanced towards her and Luna on the banks of the Great Lake.


	2. How did this Happen?

**The events in this chapter happened before chapter 1, and they focus on the beginning of the raid on Hogsmeade.**

As it had been for a long time before, and definitely would be for a long time after, the village of Hogsmeade was quiet and tense. Nobody stopped to talk, and people only nipped out for groceries when it was absolutely essential. Now that the Students up at the school weren't allowed to come down at the weekends, there was no laughter or light-hearted fun in the streets – there was only fear.

Lately, Honeydukes and Madam Puddifoot's tea-room had joined Zonkos joke shop on the list of shops that had fallen into disrepair, due to lack of customers and the desire for the owners to keep themselves to themselves. That was now the way in Hogsmeade.

The Three Broomsticks was still open for business, with a now un-imperiused Madam Rosmerta behind the bar, even though the only customer that she ever received was Hagrid. He walked down from the school some nights for a mulled mead, although he didn't stay too long – he was always on his way by 10:00. That was to be expected though – that was the way in Hogsmeade.

The last few shoppers were hurrying home down the street on this particular day. Mrs Scrivenshaft was bustling along past the people who she would have one fine day stopped to gossip with. Those days were not these days, though, and nobody could be trusted anymore – "That Rosmerta woman was proof of that, and who would of suspected her?" she had told her husband that morning before he had gone downstairs from their flat to the shop below to open up. He was all that she had left, and out of all the people that she had once trusted, only he remained.

As she was passing The Three Broomsticks, with absolutely no intention of calling in ("No indeed!" she thought to herself, "Fancy stopping for a drink at a time like this!"), when she heard frightened screaming and cruel, mocking laughter coming from up one of the side streets – by the Hogs Head perhaps. She looked around, and was not at all surprised to see that there was nobody around. She was starting to get anxious, not knowing what to do, wondering if she should go and help, or just mind her own business, and hurry back home to her husband. All of a sudden a large man and a smaller, older man ran out of the Three Broomsticks and dragged her inside.

It was Hagrid and Abeforth, the barman from the Hogs Head. She raised her voice angrily for an explanation, but was quickly flapped quiet by Rosmerta, who ran out from behind the bar as fast as she could with her glittery high heels on and led her downstairs into the cellar.

"What's going on" asked Mrs Scrivenshaft, as the two men joined them in the dimly lit room.

"Death Eaters in disguise have been in the Hogs Head all night, and a few minutes ago they pulled out their wands and started killing anyone that they could see!" whispered Abeforth as Rosmerta gave a loud sniff and Mrs Scrivenshaft's eyes widened. "I escaped into the cellar and through a hidden tunnel into here" he gestured around them. "I'm not the duellist that my brother was. I wouldn't have stood a chance!" he added sadly.

"I wanna go out there an' rip 'em up" growled Hagrid, more to himself than to the others.

"No, you need to stay with us!" exclaimed Rosmerta, recovering herself. "We need to make a break for the school as soon as possible! We need to warn them!"

"I have a feeling the other villagers will be already pounding on the gates" said Abeforth quietly. "Those that aren't dead anyway. But you're right, my dear. We've got to make a break as soon as the coast is clear and get up to the school. They'll have taken Honeydukes and the Shrieking Shack already I'm sure! We'll have to wait until they've all got in through the secret tunnels and then follow them up and find a place to hide. I've no doubt in saying that they'll have the outskirts of the village completely surrounded, so we can't escape into the country. Anyway, I've got a plan! All that we need to do is get into the Castle."

The others leaned in and listened closely…


	3. Chapter 3

I don't think that any people are reading this, as I have only ever received one review for this story. If anybody at all is reading this story, can you please let me know, because if nobody lets me know then I will discontinue this story and focus on my other story, and my new story (which is a mix of Lost, Star Wars and X-Men).

Please let me know if you ARE reading this, because I would hate to stop somebody from hearing the end!


	4. Withdrawl of Cancellation

As I was indeed wrong in assuming that nobody was reading this story, "The End" is back and will be updated as soon as possible.

Sorry for the delay and the trouble. Chapter 5 (officially chapter 3) will be up soon!


	5. The perfect attack

Peter Pettigrew slowly walked down the High Street of a town that he had once known to be full of laughter and excitement.

It wasn't now!

He wore a smug grin on his shrunken, grubby face as he watched the many goings-on around him with small, watery eyes and caressed his shining, silver hand.

However much he wanted to look in charge though, the effect was greatly weakened by Lestrange and Snape striding to and from the many establishments on the side of the roads, apprehending pillaging Death Eaters who had either forgotten the purpose of the attack or else were "taking a break".

For a second he allowed a scowl to shadow his face, as he remembered who it was who had saved The Dark Lord from exile, who had sacrificed his own flesh to bring him back. What had Snape done? Sat around pretending to be Dumbledore's pet for 16 years! He never got the credit for his work, but tonight would be different! He had a plan!

Belatrix Lestrange was ecstatic! The plan to take Hogsmeade was so far a success! The plan now dictated that the Death Eaters wait now for their master to arrive before advancing, who had taken a small group of followers to Azkaban to release those who had by now paid for their mistake at the Ministry.

With a pop, a low-level Death Eater appeared beside her. She turned to face him.

"Madam Lestrange, what are your orders regarding the borders" he asked, deepest respect ringing in every syllable.

Send in three of the Giants. I want the rest in position for when I give the signal. Same goes for the Dementors, too.

He nodded and vanished, this time with a "crack". Belatrix was pleased to hear that he was in a hurry.

"Now then" she said to herself, as she walked over to a shop that had so far remained untouched by the attackers. It had a grubby window and a sign on the door that read "Closed until further notice".

She took out her wand and blast open the door, which caused the bell on the inside to shoot off the wall and clang against the counter on the other side of the room.

She walked through the maze of empty, dusty shelves until she reached the counter. Behind it, she could see, were two doors. One of them had a flight of stairs which went down to a dark basement. The other was firmly shut and bolted on the other side. A faded, torn poster was tacked on this door, which showed a moving picture of a student chewing on the end of a Sugar Quill.

"Alohomora" she said as the bolt on the other side of the door was pulled back.

As she creaked open the door and advanced onto a stairway that went up, she could hear frightened voices above her.

She smirked to herself, and began to creep up the stairs.

Snape was keeping a close eye on Wormtail from his position in the street. He was definitely up to something, his Occlumency had never been wrong!

He was surrounded by corpses. He had ordered for them all to be brought to him from all of the buildings that had been attacked, and they were now shimmering evilly; the result of a complicated spell that he had just performed. They now awaited his command.

All of this would have to wait, though.

"You, there" he shouted at a passing Death Eater. "Go and supervise the Giants. Make sure that they don't go wandering off!"

"Yes, Master Snape" he said, and turned on the spot, vanishing instantly.

The three Giants that had been sent into the village were now pulling apart the Shrieking Shack, making it possible for the hidden tunnel within to be used. This was critical to the plan!

The plan was going great, and yet Peter was getting no credit! That would change though!

"Wormtail, get over here now!" shouted Snape. "I've had word from the borders. He's here!"

Down in the cold, damp cellar of The Three Broomsticks, the four friends listened to the commotion above, and waited for their moment…


	6. In the eyes of the Enemy

**Here's another Chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this, so I'm glad that I didn't stop. Let me know if you like where this is going, ok?**

Belatrix reached the landing above Honeydukes; where there were three doors leading off into other rooms.

All three were locked – locked in a way that Alohomora wouldn't work against.

She scowled. The effect, surprisingly, made her face look more beautiful than it had before. She was not happy, and did not like being outsmarted by some Village Idiots who ran a Sweet Shop!

These doors were heavy and reinforced – it would be very difficult to blow these apart, even with magic.

Resigning to the fact that she wouldn't have the pleasure of being able to murder them by hand, she walked back down the stairs and through the shop, out into the chilly evening breeze. The sun had set by now, which gave the many Death Eaters that were running around in the street an even darker, sinister look than they had had before.

She turned on the spot, as if preparing to disapperate, but stopped at 180 degrees. She raised her wand and pointed it at the Shop from which she had just come.

"Incendio" she cackled as bright orange flames shot out of the end of her wand and set the shop ablaze.

"Well, I suppose that it's a little warmer now" she said to herself as she walked away, the many Death Eaters around her cheering and whistling.

"Master" murmured Snape, as he bent low to kiss the hem of Lord Voldemort's cloak.

Wormtail did the same and then when they had both stood back up again, he spoke to them.

"Good work. My thanks go out to both of you for a job well done! Lucius and Narsissa will join us soon. They have business with Draco first, but they have assured me that they will not be late, and that this is important to the plan."

He looked around himself and noticed that Belatrix was not there. He wanted to see her, as he knew that, no matter what he said, it was her who did most of the work. She didn't just boss everybody around, like Snape. She didn't just walk around looking important, like Wormtail. No, she was special. She was a rare find!

He was about to ask of her whereabouts when he saw her walking up the road towards him. She had undoubtedly being doing something that she found highly amusing, as she was wearing a small, smug smirk. That was rare, he knew.

He didn't need to ask her what she had done. He didn't even need to use Occlumency to find it out. There was a colossal column of black smoke rising high above the village. He inwardly laughed. Of course, he never laughed out loud, except when it was directed at somebody. It wasn't in his nature.

This was the first time that she had seen him for over half a year. He looked (dare she think it) weaker than he had before. Before this, he had had the air of a God, an almighty being that could not be vanquished. Now he merely looked mortal. The difference, she knew, could not be seen, but she could somehow sense it in him.

"Splendid. He said upon seeing her. "And here's Lucius and Narsissa" he carried on, as they walked up to them, having just apparated from their home to little further down the road from where they stood.

"We have explained to Draco what you want from him, Master" whispered Lucius as he bent down to kiss his hem.

"Good. Everything is going as planned! Now that everyone is here, we can begin the next part of the plan." He turned to Snape. "Go to the Giant Camp and tell them to begin the approach through the Forest. The Dementors will go through with the Trolls later."

"Yes, Master" he said, and disappeared. Voldemort turned to Wormtail.

"Have all of the buildings been checked for survivors?" he asked.

"Everything except "The Three Broomsticks" and the interior of the boarded-up Joke Shop" replied Wormtail.

Belatrix, registered the look of impatience on her Master's face, and decided to act quickly.

"We will check them now" she said. "I will check the Joke Shop, you check the Tavern" she ordered Wormtail. He turned to leave, as did she, but not before she saw her Master turn to the Malfoys and begin to talk to them quietly.

"I need to discuss with both of you the importance of the plan that we three have put together. It is vital that it work simultaneously with the siege…"

She knew that it was none of her business, and respected her Master enough to not listen to his private conversations, though she could not help but feel saddened that he did not trust her with knowledge of the plan. If it was indeed so important, then surely she could help.

Wormtail did not take kindly to been bossed around by Snape, but to be told what to do by Belatrix Lestrange was almost unbearable. "Never mind" he thought to himself as he entered the Pub which he had known so well in his youth, " She is just one more person on whom to get revenge when my perfect plan goes ahead. It would leave him as Voldemort's most loyal and trusted servant, whom he would talk to and treat as a man, not a rat. Maybe even a friend.

He saw that nobody was in the main part of the Pub. After checking behind the Bar and upstairs, he began to walk down to the Cellar.

**Thanks for my reviews so far. I'll update again soon. **


	7. Prisoners of the mind and body

**Hi again, thanks for my reviews and taking the time to read it. This is back to the point of view of Mrs Scrivenshaft now, just so you don't get confused.**

The others, she could tell, were worried. They didn't, however, look as worried as Mrs Scrivenshaft felt. She was petrified, and could only move and speak with great difficulty, like her limbs were made from stone, and she had a great lump in her throat. Most of all though, she was worried sick for her husband, whom she could only assume had made it up to castle with the other villages who had escaped, and was therefore feeling exactly the same about her, or else he was - she couldn't bear to think it.

There was a very small window in the Cellar, right at the very highest point of the wall, where it met the ceiling. This was at ground level outside, and those of them that were tall enough to see through it (Hagrid, and Abeforth on tip-toes) could see the feet of many Death Eaters running around the street past their hiding place.

About ten minutes ago they had heard Severus Snape shouting that _he_ had arrived. They could only guess who this _he _was, but they all knew that their guess was right.

Abeforth was looking thoughtful. Mrs Scrivenshaft moved over to him, and with difficulty whispered in his ear.

"What is it?" she breathed quietly. "Have you got a plan?"

Hagrid and Rosmerta had heard the word "plan" and had come over too. Abeforth whispered to them all now.

"I was just thinking about why Voldemort -" all of them except him shuddered violently "- sorry, I mean why You Know Who didn't come at the same time as everyone else. I would have thought that he would have wanted to see this from the very beginning. The only thing that I can think of is that he has a plan, and that he was away getting it ready. This complicates matters."

"What could he have been doing?" asked Rosmerta. "Surely there is nothing that can be worse than what he is doing now! Murdering the innocent people of an innocent village!"

"We don't know what he is capable of, and yes there are things a lot worse than…"

"Shhhhhhh" growled Hagrid, who had so far not spoken since hearing of the plan. "Someone's just come in upstairs!"

They all listened, straining their ears for the sound of someone moving around above them. After a few minutes, with a jump of her heart, Mrs Scrivenshaft heard someone shuffling down the steps to the Cellar.

"Abeforth grabbed her and pushed her behind a stack of Butterbeer crates and then joined her there himself. Hagrid and Rosmerta were across the room, standing in the old, disused, Chimney Stack, which in the past had been used by suppliers to deliver drinks to the Landlord via Floo powder.

The door creaked open and Abeforth drew his wand.

In slid Peter Pettigrew. His shining silver hand lit up the room immediately, and he used it as a flash light to search dark corners.

Mrs Scrivenshaft's heart beat so loudly against her ribs that she felt sure that he could hear it as he leant over the crates behind which they were crouched.

She heard a sharp intake of breath above her and saw a brilliant flash of light, even through her shut eyelids.

She opened her eyes to see Abeforth stood up with his wand out, pointed at Pettigrew, who had a dazed look on his face, his eyes wide and cloudy.

"What did you do?" asked Mrs Scrivenshaft as Hagrid ran across the room to the window to make sure nobody had seen the flash. For a second everyone forgot the question and looked at Hagrid expectantly. Finally he drew away and muttered "no one saw".

Rosmerta turned back and answered the question for Abeforth. "He's put him under the Imperius Curse. I'll recognise that anywhere now, after what happened to me last year.

"But isn't that illegal?" asked Mrs Scrivenshaft fretfully, thoughts of Azkaban and Dementors filling her mind.

"Illegal, but necessary. If we all survive this, I'm sure that the Ministry will see it from our point of view" said Abeforth. He then turned to Pettigrew, who was still stood there and hadn't moved. He pointed his wand at him and said in a clear voice: "I am the caster of the curse upon you, and you must follow my every command, whether now or later. Your first command is to act perfectly normal when you go back, and report that no one was down here. In no way try to communicate with anyone in a way that would make them believe that we are here, or that you are under a curse. Your second command is to, if the battle comes down to one major point, and you are in a position to intervene, do so to our advantage, and the advantage of Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix. Your third and final command is to make it possible for us four to make it to Honeydukes sweet shop without been detected. Come back and tell us when it is safe to do so, but make sure that you are not seen or followed. You may now go."

Pettigrew's eyes immediately returned to normal and he bowed deeply at Abeforth's feet before leaving the way that he came.

"I hope that this works" murmured Rosmerta as she peeked out of the little window to watch Pettigrew move back along the street and up the hill. He didn't need to go that far though, as when he left the pub, the group were waiting for him outside. Rosmerta gasped and beckoned them all to look too. The window was grimy, so they were pretty sure that no one could see them looking through, but they were ready to duck just in case.

They heard Pettigrew speak through the glass. In a perfectly normal voice, he told Voldemort that no one was there. Belatrix Lestrange came from another direction and reported also that there was no one left alive in the village. Voldemort looked satisfied and shouted in a clear, loud, cold voice "Bring me the Prisoners".

Mrs Scrivenshaft would have run from that room right then and out to the congregated Wizards and Witches if Hagrid had not grabbed her by the shoulders and almost picked her up, bringing her back to the window. She settled to watch as three elderly Wizards were brought down the street, at wand tip, by Alecto and Amycus, followed closely by Draco Malfoy.

The three men were individually addressed by Voldemort, as he moved down the row, as he often did at Death Eater meetings.

"Hello, Mr Ollivander. I'm glad that you could come to such an occasion. Has your accommodation over the last two years been to your liking?"

Ollivander did not answer. He just looked at his feet and waited. Finally Voldemort spoke again. "Well, we won't suffer your rudeness any longer. After tonight, you will die with everyone else. You have outlived your use, and if we ever do need you again, then we can easily get hold of Gregorovitch. I am sure that he is more than adequate to take his place."

He moved on to the second man. "Pleased to see you again, Mr Fortescue. I know that we've seen quite a bit of each other over the last few weeks, discussing-" he gave a dry laugh "- _history_"

He moved to the last man and looked him up and down. "Well, I haven't spoken to you before, but I've been told by Severus that you are the leading man when it comes to magical and cursed quills. Your part will come soon enough. Until then, Mr Scrivenshaft, goodbye."

Mrs Scrivenshaft could only look on as her husband and the other two men were taken away again. She turned back to look at Voldemort, now feeling steely hate instead of cold fear. She watched as he turned to Snape and, after a couple of seconds, Snape nodded and took out his wand as he moved over to the glittering bodies around them…

**Please review, and let me know what you think, ok?**


	8. All roads lead to Hogwarts

**Sorry for the delay in updating. please read, and if you can please leave a review afterwards, that would be very much appreciated. **

Mrs Scrivenshaft remembered little of what happened next. A mixture of emotions combined with the speed yet care that was needed took up all of her thoughts as she and her fellows moved swiftly through the deserted Pub and out of the front door.

With Hagrid in the lead, they dashed silently (which was an immensely difficult task for Hagrid) across the street and into the shadows of the dark doorway of Honeydukes Sweet shop. The fire had gone out already. Some low-level Death Eaters had been told to extinguish it by Snape before he left with the others. It had most probably been early enough to save the lives of the people within.

Looking up the High Street toward Hogwarts, they could see the last few members of a vast Army – both living and dead – rounding a corner and disappearing behind a hill. Mrs Scrivenshaft knew that her Husband was with them, and vowed to save him, no matter what.

As they entered, they could hear movement upstairs. Madam Rosmerta moved over to the door that led upstairs, but Abeforth stopped her.

"That's not a good idea! They might attack us if we make ourselves known to them! It is best that we are not noticed".

Instead they walked through another doorway and crept down some wooden steps into the Cellar. It was dusty, smelled strongly of treacle, yet it was definitely in better shape than the shop-level had been, which was totally gutted by the fire.

Some of the ceiling looked close to falling in. "Burnt floor upstairs", noted Hagrid, who had to bend down to walk around in the confined space.

They all noticed a thick line through the dust on the floor where something had obviously been dragged along. It was accompanied on either side by footprints. It led them into the centre of the room, where it suddenly stopped. Abeforth moved forward and creaked open a trapdoor in the floor.

"I was right" he whispered, possibly to himself. "They put out the fire because they needed to use this Trapdoor."

He lowered himself down. Hagrid followed, though not before widening the Hatch a bit with his Magical Umbrella. When it had returned to normal size, Rosmerta and Mrs Scrivenshaft followed.

"Right, you all know your part of the plan don't you?" he asked the three people gathered around him in the gloom. They all nodded.

"Well then," he said as he lit his wand, "Let us go".

It was now Narsissa's turn to be angry. While her husband was out at the head of an Army and her Son was working his way ever closer to success for the Dark Lord, she was stuck with _Dolohov _looking after the Prisoners.

It wasn't as though her part wasn't an important one – quite the contrary, it was very important – but while she had never been the courageous, dedicated woman that her sister was, she still felt a powerful longing to prove herself to her Master (as well as her husband) on the battlefield. Sneaking around was what Wormtail usually did, and she didn't much care for it!

She reached the end of the tunnel which she was walking down and turned to face Dolohov. She had come to the base of a stone slide, which rose up into the shadows. So far she had had to control the prisoners without magic. The Dark Lord wanted no harmful curses – including the Imperius Curse – to be used on them, in case it affected their minds, which was the only part of them that was of any use.

"I'll go up first and you can come up after them" she told Dolohov. She then spoke to the three prisoners that they were looking after. "If you try anything while we are going up here, I will kill you!"

Belatrix was prouder than she had ever been in her life. Not only did she have the great honour of standing next to him at the final battle against the Order of the Phoenix, but she had also been given the rank of General of the Death Eater Army, with Lucius in second command. Snape controlled the Inferi though, which did make her slightly jealous.

The bodies of the Giants were littered across the lawns. Belatrix knew that they were all dead, as it was almost impossible to stun a Giant. Many had been brought down by the Centaurs, while others bore the marks of deadly curses which must have been performed by members of the Order. One of them had deep gashes all over its body, and the grass around it gleamed black in the light of many wands. She had never seen a curse that could do that before. Interesting.

She heard Snape and her Master shout two different spells. She knew one of them as a physical barrier spell. It stopped all physical beings and objects from getting close to them, but did not stop spells and curses. The other she did not know, and she knew better than to ask.

Whatever it did, it certainly didn't protect them from what came next. She felt with dread the familiar feeling of cold, clammy air around her and within her, and she could hear the screams of those in the Cells on either side of her cell at Azkaban. She looked over at the Forest and an unnatural fog was gathering between the trees.

She heard a howl from the castle and jumped back to Earth. There was no time to think about that now, not when there was so much fun to be had.

As the four friends arrived at the base of a steep, stone slide, they saw the marks of a struggle all around them. There was a fresh stain of blood on the lowest part of the slide.

Mrs Scrivenshaft was surprised, as even she knew that blood and guts was not the Death Eater way. This was crude and desperate – a sign that it had been done by somebody without a wand.

"Oh my God" whispered Rosmerta, who was looking into a shadowy corner of the tunnel. Abeforth lifted his wand higher and they all saw what was unmistakably a corpse. It had blood down the front of its robes. The blood was not its own though, as when further examined, it had no marks on its skin, save a graze on the left elbow. Everyone knew who it was, and everyone knew that he had been killed by Avada Kedavra.

**Thank you, and please review if you like my writing. Let me know what you think of the story and take a look at my other stories if they interest you. **


	9. Call to Arms

**Sorry for the delay. I have been very busy with College work. PLEASE READ AND WRITE REVIEWS**

It was Dolohov. His lifeless body was covered in the blood of another person. Mrs Scrivenshaft hoped dearly that it wasn't the blood of her husband.

"A fight broke out here" Abeforth announced, even though it was clear that everyone had already worked this out. "It is possible that the prisoners gained the upper hand, and we must allow this into our plan. If they are above us in Hogwarts then they could have captured exactly what we want. I'm sure that Fortesque knows of it".

A firework rose in her heart at the thought that her husband may be well, and this gave her new courage.

"After me, I think" said Abeforth, as he began to climb the stone slide into the darkness above.

* * *

Harry and the rest of the order were becoming desperate. The Dementors were pushing hard against their Patronus wall, and many of the DA had already collapsed from exhaustion and fright.

As he sent another Dementor gliding across the lawn back towards the forest, he heard a howl from within the castle. He knew that it was Lupin, turning into a tame wolf thanks to the Wolfsbane potion. Harry wondered vaguely if he could be any help to them in the fighting, but didn't have time to think for long as he was knocked to the floor and someone landed on top of him with a thump.

"Neville?" he asked the boy on top of him.

"Sorry, Harry!" replied Neville as he got to his feet. "One of the trolls hit my shield and it knocked me backwards".

They both looked around. Only a few Dementors remained, and those that did were gliding around aimlessly, as though confused about who to attack next. The trolls were on top of them now! Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt were running toward them, their wands connected by a rope of burning light. They ran at either side of the biggest Troll and used the rope to bring it down. Around them, less experienced Wizards were using stunning spells and various curses to fight back.

The morale of the Order began to grow as one by one the trolls were brought to the ground. Harry heard another howl, but it was coming from over the lawn. He looked over to the Whomping Willow, and saw with horror that hundreds of Werewolves were climbing out from under its roots.

He was thinking desperately what he should do next when he heard a shout.

"Harry, help me!"

* * *

Snape was in a difficult position. He had recognised immediately that Wormtail was under the influence of the enemy, and he knew that if Voldemort so much as looked at him, he would figure it out too. It was only a lack of concentration on Voldemort's part and the immediate departure of Wormtail from his direct company that stopped him from realising this before. Snape had so far not revealed this to anybody, and his skills as an Occlumens kept it that way.

He knew that it was time to return to the right side of the fight. It had always been Dumbledore's wish for this to happen, and Snape intended on fulfilling the wish. He just needed the right distraction.

* * *

Abeforth, Hagrid, Rosmerta and Mrs Scrivenshaft made their way through the Castle, heading for the Head's Office. So far they had seen no sign of any Death Eaters or the Prisoners except for another smear of blood down the statue where the tunnel ended, where someone had climbed down.

Rosmerta was last in line as they walked down a secret stairway and through a tapestry at the bottom. She heard a noise behind her. She swung around and saw with a flash of anger that Draco Malfoy and his mother were rushing past the top of the stairs. She had a score to settle with the boy, but she couldn't risk ruining the mission.

She looked at her friends. They hadn't realised that she had stopped. She waited until they had all gone through the hidden door and then turned and ran quietly back up the stairs.

* * *

Narsissa was still in mild shock. It was frightening how quick those three old men had got the better of her. Olivander had slipped and cut a deep gash in his arm. When Dolohov had stooped to pull him up he had been attacked by Olivander and a fight had broken out, during which both got covered with blood from the deep wound on his arm. Olivander had gained the wand and had killed Dolohov without a second thought. Scrivenshaft and Fortesque had then taken her wand off her and assumed command. She hated to think what would have happened if Draco had not appeared and saved her as they were making their way through the castle. The three men had abandoned their prisoner and carried on towards their goal without her when the threat of a fight had appeared.

And so here she was, joining her son on his mission for the Dark Lord, the one that would mean either success or failure for their cause.

"Expeliarmus!" She heard a shout behind her and turned around as a jet of light flashed past and hit Draco. He flew back and his wand soared away from him. The attacker caught it.

It was Madam Rosmerta. She had a smug smirk on her face and she gave a light laugh as Draco got up and she saw that he had a bloody nose from contact with the floor.

"Right" she said to them both. "Before we begin, I want to make sure that you don't get a chance to get the best of me again." She was looking at Draco. "Stupefy" she said, almost a whisper, and he collapsed to the floor. She then turned to Narsissa.

"Tell me what you are doing here and why you are doing it!"

* * *

The others didn't notice that Rosmerta was missing until they reached the stone Gargoyle that covered up the door to the Head's Office.

"It sounds harsh, but we have to press on without her" Abeforth told Hagrid when they noticed. "I'm sure that she's fine. It is vital that we get this done as soon as possible!"

They made their way up to the Office and through the Oak door.

"There it is!" cried Abeforth, pointing at a small silver object on a spindle-legged table.

* * *

Harry had forgotten about the fighting and the death. He was running without thinking of anything but what would happen if he didn't get there in time, what would happen to Ginny if he wasn't quick enough.

She and Luna were lying on the floor with their hands over their heads, ready for the attack from Greyback.

He knew that he wouldn't get there in time, but he kept running, his chest burning and his legs turning to jelly as he pounded the ground and raced on.

He wasn't going to make it! Greyback and the other Werewolves were on top of them, raising their claws to strike…

Harry took out his wand, but before he could do anything, every Werewolf by the Lake-side dropped dead, some carried feet ahead by their momentum before falling to the ground.

As he finally arrived, he saw that each one had a thin, sharp spear sticking out of them; some had one all the way through their body. They were made of wet (yet somehow not rotten) wood with sharp flint tied to the end with dirty rope. Harry recognised the weapons and looked out over the water.

Hundreds of Mer-folk broke the surface and made their way to the shore. They were prepped for battle, each one holding a spear.

Other creatures were appearing too. The remains of Aaragog's family were appearing from out of the Forest and were making their way over to the trolls that were still alive.

Unicorns cantered out beside them and charged at the Werewolves. Hagrid's Hippogriffs took to the sky and clawed at the few Dementors that remained. Harry smiled as he helped Ginny and Luna to their feet. The odds were now much more even.

* * *

"Albus had a unique connection with Hogwarts" Abeforth told Mrs Scrivenshaft and Hagrid as they watched these events through the high window. "Every single magical creature that lives on its lands has undying respect for him, even those that would kill anyone else, like the Acromantula that live in the deepest part of the forest. Every one of them would answer a call for help from a Dumbledore, even if it was sure to result in death. That instrument -" he pointed at the silver object on the table "- can be used to call them to his aid should he ever need it. It has never been used until today, but then I suppose that Hogwarts has never been in such danger."

There was a silence for two minutes, and then Mrs Scrivenshaft spoke up.

"So is our part over? Are we finished?"

"Oh no, not yet" Abeforth replied. "We still have work to do".

* * *

Down in the grounds, Snape was watching in amazement at what was happening. This could be the diversion that he needed. He was about to act when he heard a scream from up at the top of the lawns.

"Oh no! Please no! Harry, he's dead!"

He looked at Voldemort, who looked pleased with himself, as though it was he that had killed the person. He raised his wand and cast a spell.

"Morsmordre!"

A green spark shot from the tip of his wand and into the night sky. A colossal skull appeared. The Dark Mark.

As he cast it though, Snape noticed someone moving forward through the crowd behind them. It was Wormtail, who had circled behind the group and was now coming behind Voldemort.

* * *

Wormtail didn't know what he was doing, but he knew that he had to stop his Master from achieving his goal. Where this thought came from, he couldn't think, but as he moved towards Voldemort, he saw Snape looking at him. Snape nodded once, discrete yet definite. He ground the balls of his feet into the dirt and pounced.

* * *

"Well" Snape thought to himself as he hurried away before he got involved. "This is my chance.

**Thank you. The next chapter will be the last, so please read and PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE.**


	10. The End

Harry heard the scream from the top of the lawns, just as he was beginning to feel hopeful.

"Oh no! Please no! Harry, he's dead!"

It was Hermione, and she was shouting for him as loud as she could. There was heart-breaking sorrow in her voice.

"No" Harry whispered to himself, as Luna gasped and Ginny walked up behind him, visibly shaking. "Not Ron".

He did not know what exactly happened next. Whatever it was though, it was causing a great deal of commotion at the top of the lawn, as many people began cheering and clapping. In contrast, screams of shock and pain were coming from down near the gate, and, he was sure he heard it, the distant shout of the killing curse by Voldemort himself.

He didn't stop to look, and only allowed himself to breath when he had reached Hermione's side, with Ginny and Luna arriving seconds later.

Hermione had tears running down her face but she was no longer screaming. She looked up as he arrived.

"He's still alive. I found a pulse but he needs a potion to bring him back around immediately!"

"What happened?" Ginny asked as she bent down too. Harry looked around and saw that all of the trolls were dead and there were only a few Dementors left. Unicorn blood glistened on the grass and there was a dead Acromantula nearby, but except for that there were no animal casualties for their side.

"A troll killed that spider over there and threw it at Ron. Its fang pierced his leg and he didn't get up. He's close to death!" she sobbed, beginning to cry again.

Harry was thinking desperately what to do when the commotion behind him suddenly reached deafening point. He turned around and a formidable sight met his eyes.

Serverus Snape was running for his life up the lawn toward them casting spells, but he wasn't firing at them, he was firing them over his shoulder at the Death Eaters who were chasing him. There were two of them and they had broken away from the others to bring him down.

Looking further down the lawn, Harry saw what all of the fuss was about: whoever had been controlling the Inferi had set them on the Death Eaters and they were now all fighting amongst themselves.

* * *

Snape moved his wand slightly, flicking it and muttering a counter-curse under his breath and quietly slipped away from the crowd of Death Eaters.

"Avada Kedavra" he heard Voldemort shout. He instinctively ducked and rolled away, but found that the curse wasn't aimed at him at all, and the Death Eaters still hadn't noticed that he was slinking away into the night. He looked back and saw Wormtail dead on the damp grass. He turned and ran as the screams started and the Inferi that he had freed from the curse began to attack everything in sight. He could hear footsteps behind him.

* * *

Harry knew what Snape had done. He could tell by the way that he was running that he was fleeing, not attacking. He looked around at his own people. Molly, Hermione and Ginny were knelt around Ron who was lying down, Arthur was standing near them and everyone else was fighting the last few Dementors and Werewolves. He made his decision and ran towards Snape as he grew closer and he could hear others behind him too.

As he got closer he saw that the two who were after Snape were Malfoy and Belatrix. He ran and drew level with Snape at the same time that the former Professor created a great shining dome around them both, as well as those who were with Harry. Harry looked and saw (with the tiniest bit of disappointment) that it was Arthur and Neville.

He turned and faced Snape as he began to talk.

"Listen, Potter!" he said quickly and breathlessly. "It was always Dumbledore's wish that I do anything to maintain my cover, and I know that he realised what had to be done that night on the tower. The Death Eater army is almost dead but you need to get down to Voldemort before he gains control of the Inferi that I cursed. If that happens then it's over!"

"Fine" Harry said, surprising himself that he instantly trusted Snape for the first time in his life. "You need to get up there though! Ron is dying and he needs a potion for Acromantula venom now! You two," he turned to Arthur and Neville, " you have to keep these two occupied" he told them as he nodded toward the two Death Eaters outside the dome, which was visible enough to allow them to see them both prowling around the edge of the shield.

"Right" he shouted. "Now!"

The shield went down and everyone moved.

* * *

Abeforth, Hagrid and Mrs Scrivenshaft were by now searching the almost empty castle for Madam Rosmerta, Mr Scrivenshaft, Fortesque and Olivander. They were nearing the Entrance Hall when they saw from their position at the top of the Marble Staircase that some people were emerging from the entrance to the Dungeons. Abeforth beckoned for them to stop and they watched as Rosmerta emerged, looking around. As she did, Serverus Snape barged through the Great front doors and straight past her. None of them had time to register what was going on and as they walked down the staircase to meet Rosmerta, who was showing signs of wanting to follow him but was holding herself back, he ran back out of the door, holding a small glass vial of green liquid. Mrs Scrivenshaft walked over to Rosmerta and gave her a hug, then looked into her eyes.

"Where did you go?" she asked, wanting an explanation.

She revealed to them how she had followed the Malfoys and how she had discovered their plan: to capture McGonagall and force her to magically surrender Hogwarts and all of its magic to Voldemort. They were both now locked in one of the lower dungeons. As she was telling them this, Olivander walked out of the Great Hall, probably to see who was talking. Behind him, Fortesque and Mr Scrivenshaft came in. The followed a happy reunion between the Husband and Wife, in which both promised that they would never leave each other again. With this, Abeforth and Hagrid ran out into the battle, while the others went out to care for the injured. The War was almost over. They could all feel it.

* * *

Harry was running straight towards the crowd of fighting Death Eaters and Inferi. He knew that Voldemort would be at the very centre.

He saw Malfoy and Lestrange running to cut him off, but two jets of light hit them as they drew close. They both got up, but now focused their energy on the two people behind Harry. Two duels began: Arthur versus Lucius and Neville versus Bellatrix!

Harry wanted to stop to help them, but his brain told him to keep going for the greater good.

There were hardly any Death Eaters left anymore. Voldemort had finally performed the right counter-curse on the Inferi, and they had dropped to the ground like rag dolls. He now looked up, into the sharp, green eyes of his greatest foe and smiled. The smile was cold and scary, and quite obviously told Harry that he was going to die. He heard Voldemort shout as the Death Eaters began to run up the lawn towards him.

"Leave Potter! I must kill him!"

As Harry continued running towards Voldemort, the Death Eaters passed him in a drone on either side. He didn't look where they were going.

As he came up to his Enemy, he stopped and raised his wand. Voldemort did the same thing.

They watched each other for a moment, then both acted at the same time.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" yelled Harry

"CRUCIO" screeched Voldemort.

Their wands met and connected, as both of them knew it would, and they both began struggling frantically to gain the upper hand as the beads of light rolled along the golden thread.

They were still doing this five minutes later, and the beads of light were still exactly in the middle. Harry knew that he couldn't hold on much longer. He had emptied too much of his magic into his wand and his vision was darkening rapidly.

With a violent flashing light and a crackling-fire sound, his wand ignited and shattered, burning the palm of his hand. Harry looked over and saw that the same thing had happened to Voldemort.

Harry's strength came back to him so suddenly that he jumped to his feet. The magic that he had put into the spell must have been released when the thread broke.

They both looked at each other again. Suddenly Voldemort thrust his fist forward into thin air and Harry was sent hurtling backwards onto the grass. Harry didn't know what to do. He had never studied Wandless Magic. He knew that he was going to die.

He was ready to die fighting, when he heard a song echoing over the lawns from far away. It was a beautiful sound that sent Harry's heart soaring and gave him hope. At the same time, Voldemort seemed to look around in fear, searching for the source of the song. Harry recognised it as Phoenix song, and a second later, a great column of fire erupted out of the ground beside them both. Out of its centre sprung a glowing Phoenix which was unmistakably Fawkes. In his talons he was holding the Sword of Gryffindor and he swooped down above Harry's head and dropped it into his outstretched hand. Without thinking he gripped it and swung at Voldemort – only to have it repelled by what Harry could feel deep in his magic to be a sword made of pure magic. Harry continued to fight against this while Voldemort controlled it.

Without warning, Fawkes suddenly swooped down at Harry and Harry thought that – unbelievably – Fawkes was going to attack him! He wasn't aiming for Harry though, and out of the corner of his eye he saw him attack a gigantic green snake – Nagini. Harry knew that Fawkes had just stopped Nagini from killing him and this gave him renewed strength. Deep inside he could feel something waiting to explode, and he let it go all at once. All that he could hear was the Phoenix song, and as he fell to the floor, with unconsciousness coming quick, he could see blurry shapes running away from them in the direction of the gates and the Forest. More people were coming to his side and three people in particular were knelt by his side. Two with an orange blur around their head and the other with a fuzzy mane of brown. Consciousness slipped from him and he was at peace.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He had been awake for a few moments and had expected to be in the Hospital Wing, where he usually ended up. he wasn't, however. He was instead in the Dungeons. He couldn't see a thing in the gloom (especially since he had no glasses on) and relied fully on the smell of damp walls and potion ingredients to tell him this. The only person there was Snape. Harry tried to get up but only succeeded in knocking a metal goblet off the dresser and causing Snape to turn around. He smiled (more scary than usual) and walked over.

"I suppose you want to know what happened, do you?" he asked, back to his cold self again.

"You saved Ron?" was all he was able to come out with.

"Yes, he's okay, as is everyone else. We have some major casualties though. I thought if I brought you down here I could give you the potion you need immediately, which I just did" he said, motioning to the goblet on the floor.

"What about Voldemort?!" he half-shouted in realisation.

"He is dead! You sent a bolt of pure magic at him, which ripped his body apart. With no Horcuxes left, he should now be gone forever".

"How did I do that?"

"The Sword of Godric Gryffindor is a powerfully magical object. It can extract the magic itself from one pure and just and turn it into a weapon. It caused you to collapse and the remaining Death Eaters fled. Aloster and Abeforth have gone after them. They'll catch them. The upside to this particular death is that since it was a semi-unconscious act on your part, it didn't rip your soul in two, like murder normally would. Trust me, I know how that feels and you don't want it!

"Bella and Malfoy are both dead, but I'm afraid it was me that had to kill her in the end. Arthur Weasley managed to kill Malfoy but Longbottom was severely injured. He will live though. The only captured Death Eaters are Narsissa and Draco Malfoy, who are on their way to Azkaban. Fawkes has gone out of this world again, but killed Nagini the snake first. The House Elves are cleaning up the grounds and everything will soon be back to normal.

"Well," Harry said, "It'll be a while before things are back to normal for me, but I do agree that, as far as Voldemort is concerned, this is the end.

**Thank you all for reading this story it has been a long time in the making and i'm glad that i finally got around to finishing it. than you for all my reviews and please review my last chapter. Bye**


End file.
